Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/10/17 - 9/16/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *9/10/17 - 6am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *9/10/17 - 1am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Mutt in a Rut, A *9/11/17 - 6am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *9/11/17 - 1am - Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/Hair-Raising Hare *9/12/17 - 6am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs *9/12/17 - 1am - From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried/Half Fare Hare/Haredevil Hare *9/13/17 - 6am - Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease *9/13/17 - 1am - Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Hare-Way to the Stars/Haredevil Hare/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/High Diving Hare *9/14/17 - 6am - Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire *9/14/17 - 1am - Heir-Conditioned/Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty *9/15/17 - 6am - Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck Soup to Nuts *9/15/17 - 1am - Hopalong Casualty/Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Little Orphan Airedale *9/16/17 - 6am - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up *9/16/17 - 1am - Kiddie's Kitty, A/Kiss Me Cat/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Red Rodent Hood/Little Orphan Airedale/Lovelorn Leghorn BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/11/17 - 11am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *9/11/17 - 11:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *9/12/17 - 11am - Bruce Bunny/Baby Bunny *9/12/17 - 11:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *9/13/17 - 11am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *9/13/17 - 11:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *9/14/17 - 11am - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *9/14/17 - 11:30am - Tea & Basketball/Down by the Cage *9/15/17 - 11am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/15/17 - 11:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/11/17 - 4pm - Maltese Canary *9/11/17 - 4:30pm - Go Fig *9/12/17 - 4pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *9/12/17 - 4:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *9/13/17 - 4pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *9/13/17 - 4:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *9/14/17 - 4pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *9/14/17 - 4:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *9/15/17 - 4pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *9/15/17 - 4:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker